


The Double Date

by shxfters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxfters/pseuds/shxfters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go on a double date with Kira and Scott but where???</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any if the characters. I do not own any songs in this piece... Hint hint!

Derek Hale walked to his car with a dark, angstful look on his face. He had a date with Stiles today but he had just found out it would be a double date. He had wanted to spend time with Stiles and work out more of his feelings( since we all know Derek Hale sucks at feelings )and make out. But instead he was stuck going on a double date with Scott and Kira. He didn't want to hang out with a group of teenagers, not as much as he wanted to spend with one particular teenager. He got into his car and and drove towards Stiles house. He still didn't know what type of date they were going on; Stiles said it was a surprise. Derek didn't like the mystery behind that but he wondered on a scale of dull to romantic how good their date was going to be. He pulled into Stiles' driveway and he hopped in the car. He had been waiting outside when Derek pulled up. "Are you okay?" He asked Stiles. "It's like 20 degrees out there. You couldn't have waited until I texted you that I was there?" Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek. "I just couldn't wait until you got here. I'm so excited about this date. You're gonna have so much fun." Derek wasn't sure if what Stiles said was sarcasm or not so he decided not to ask. Stiles directed Derek to the location of their date with ease since the establishment of their date was out in the open. Stiles pointed to the place and Derek pulled up to it. On the sign was large flashing lights that said KARAOKE. Derek scowled. Stiles looked at him and grinned. "I'm not going in, sweetie." "Aww come on, Derbear, you know you want to. Scott and Kira are already here anyway. Next date we'll spend time at my house. Okay?" "Fine but whose idea was this anyways." "Scott." "Then Scott's gonna get the glare of death." They got out of their car and into the karaoke joint. They had separate rooms so they told the waiter that their friends had already checked in. He said he was told to watch for the and took them back to the room. In the room was a semicircle couch with a table in front of a small stage with a flat screen hanging above the door. The couple sat down next to Scott and Kira. Derek glared at Scott. The kind of glare that said I will kill because I'm in a sourwolf mood. Scott looked confused and picked up the menu so he could hide his face. "So... How about we order some food? We'll get four Cokes and hmm... The thirty mozzarella sticks... Yeah we'll be here for a few ours so yeah if we need anything else we'll call you." Stiles said to the waiter. The waiter left and several minutes later came back with their order. "So who's gonna go first? No volunteers? I guess I'll go first then." Stiles got up on stage he chose number 12 also known as Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars. A minute later...

"Cuz you make me feel like!!!! I've been locked of heaven!!!!" 

Stiles got of stage. "I popcorn Kira!" He handed her the microphone and plopped down next to Derek. He popped a mozzerella stick in his mouth and tilted his head on Derek's shoulder. Stiles whispered in Derek's ear, "Oh stop being such a sourwolf!" Derek smiled but slipped right back into angst mode and glared at Scott again.

***

Three hours later after all the Katy Perry, Beyoncé, Bruno Mars, and other pop songs, Derek hadn't sung once. The whole time he stared at Scott and at mozzerella sticks. They were really good and made him happy but his angst maintained it's dominant position of dictator as if emotions lived in a society and angst controlled them all. "Derbear, your turn!" Stiles said. Derek stared at the microphone in his hand. After a few minutes he picked it up. He got up on the stage and flipped to the slow songs. He picked 'Cancer' by My Chemical Romance. Though Derek Hale's singing sounded like a dying wolf, it moved Stiles and Kira to tears and leaving Scott astonished that Derek's was a mezzo soprano. Derek finished the song and put his arm around Stiles and kissed him on the cheek. Kira's face was buried in Scott's chest getting his shirt all wet. To think that on a date such as this one, Derek Hale, sourwolf would bring the crowd to tears.


End file.
